The art and popularity of wireless communications has grown significantly over recent years. Further, at the same time, society has seen an increased focus on the desire to maintain healthy lifestyles. Given that many people have become accustomed to carrying a cell phone or other wireless communication device, it would be advantageous to use such a device as an incentive to maintain healthy living.